


Undertale One-Shots (Prompt Fic)

by QuartzHerobrine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ball Gag, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Fontcest, I will do AUs too, Multi, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuartzHerobrine/pseuds/QuartzHerobrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are gonna be one-shot smut things. Tell me the characters that you want to fuck, and I'll write about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tell Me What To Write

So yeah, I'm doing a prompt Fic. Tell me what to write about. Please. All you need to do is leave a comment saying something like Chara x Frisk or Chara/Frisk. So go.


	2. Chara X Frisk (Lesbian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara is into some kinky stuff.

Frisk and Chara were hanging out at home eating some pie. As they sat at the table, Chara's eyes drifted to look at Frisk sexy figure. She stared at her lucious breasts and large hips. She shook her head and went back to eating her pie. Frisk smirked. This wasn't the first time she caught Chara staring at her body. She tried to flirt back, but Chara was oblivious. So Frisk decided to be more direct. 

"Hey Chara.", Frisk said in a seductive tone. Chara jumped. 

"Your staring is kinda obvious. But apparently, my flirting isn't. So I'm gonna be direct. You want me. I want you. Lets go.", Frisk said just as seductively. 

Chara's face went blank. She smiled a creepy smile.

"Ok. But sex with me is going to be a bit more adventurous than usual.", she said creepily. She put a blindfold over Frisk's head. She lead Frisk down into the basement and opened a small hatch. She pulled Frisk through the small passage. They entered a small hidden room with a table covered with "devices". There was a stand with leather straps. Chara strapped Frisk in. She pulled off the blindfold for Frisk to see a naked Chara wearing a strap on and holding a whip. Frisk looked on in shock. 

"Chara what-", Frisk tried to say before she Chara whipped Frisk's pussy. She screamed in pain and pleasure. 

"You don't get to talk right now. You're my slave now.", Chara said in her sexiest voice. Frisk looked at Chara. Chara picked up a ball gag and shoved it in Frisk's mouth. 

"There, that's better."

Chara started whipping Frisk's arms and legs. Frisk muffled screams fueled Chara as she whipped Frisk's tits. Frisk screamed loader. She kept moving her whip down until she reached Frisk's wet pussy. She whipped it as hard as she could. And she did it again and again and again. Frisk's screamed and moaned in intense pain and pleasure as the whip smacked her pussy. Chara pulled out a studded vibrator and shoved it straight into Frisk's cunt. She went behind Frisk keeping the vibrator inside of her. She shoved her strap on into her tight little asshole. She double fucked Frisk as Frisk had orgasm after orgasm. Chara kept whispering things into her ear.

"Yeah, you're a fuckin' dirty bitch aren't ya. You fuckin' like that?"

She slapped her and smacked her leaving her skin red and raw all over. Finally Chara came and made sure to remove the strap on and rub her cum dripping pussy against Frisk's. Frisk passed out. Chara smiled as she looked at the abused Frisk and realized that she would never get tired of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So was that good? I will accept all ships so have no fear.


	3. Sans X Papyrus (Fontcest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We doing fontcest today.

Sans was walking home from Grillby's with a family sized bottle of ketchup in hand. He opened the door and sat down on his couch. He popped open the lid and and took a big swig of ketchup. 

"hey papyrus."

He expected Papyrus's standard response, but he got nothing. 

"papyrus, you there?", he said a little louder. Nothing. His eyes widened as he ran to the pass between Snowdin and Waterfall. He saw a pile of dust with a red scarf fluttering in the wind. 

"pap...py...rus"

Sans woke up screaming.

"BROTHER! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?", Papyrus yelled running into the room. 

Sans gasped for breath and said,"yeah, just another nightmare."

"IF YOU HAD A NIGHTMARE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CALM YOU DOWN!", Papyrus yelled with vigor.

Papyrus pulled down Sans's shorts. He rubbed Sans's pelvis, waiting for Sans's magic cock to appear. A blue dick appeared right in front of Papyrus's eyes. He instantly took it in his mouth and began sucking and licking. Sans moaned and groaned in pleasure from his brother's sexual actions. Sans came in Papyrus's mouth with an intense groan. 

"BROTHER! DID I SUCCEED IN CALMING YOU?"

Sans smiled.

"yeah, it did. but now I have to return the favor."

It didn't take long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write a comment telling me who you want to fuck next. Everyone is welcome and all ships are welcome.


	4. Chara X Frisk (Straight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk's pet didn't want to listen.

Frisk yanked the blindfold off Chara. 

"It's nice to see you awake pet. I have an itch that you might be able to scratch.", Frisk said in a sexy whisper.

Chara stared at Frisk with a smirk on his face and said, "But why should I help you."

Frisk pulled out a whip and responded, "Because if you don't,", she cracked the whip, "You'll get punished."

"Now lick my pussy!", Frisk ordered. Chara only half complied, giving Frisk's pussy a bunch of little kisses. Frisk's whip slapped Chara's ass. Chara screamed in pain.

"I SAID LICK!", Frisk yelled. Chara licked Frisk's pussy and nibbled on her clit. Frisk came in Chara's mouth, but she was far from done.

"Now take that long, hard cock of yours and stick it in my tight little asshole. Chara readied his cock to enter Chara's body. But instead if fucking her, he spanked her. She whipped Chara hard enough to bruise her skin. Chara screamed and slammed his cock into Frisk's asshole. He abused her hole for half an hour. As he came in her asshole, he collapse. 

"You know this is far from over, right?"

All Chara could do was nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the suggestions coming. (Get it. Coming Cumming. I'm funny)


	5. Future Things

This is just a note for future chapters so I don't forget and so you can see what the next few chapters will be. 

Undyne x Toriel DONE 

Sans x Toriel

Asgore x Toriel

Male Frisk (Dominent) x Female Chara

Theoretically in that order.


	6. Undyne x Toriel (Lesbian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne gets... personal with Toriel.

"Hey Tori!", Undyne said with her usual gruff voice.

"Yes Undyne?", Toriel responded.

"You gotten with Sans yet?"

"What?! No!"

"Why not?"

"We only have platonic feelings for each other Undyne!"

"I wouldn't say that with the way he looks at you."

"Undyne!"

"Fuhuhuhuh!"

"Undyne, I just don't like him that way. I don't like any male that way."

"No. Fucking. Way. You're a lesbian?!"

"Yes, I guess I am. I have bed trying to find someone to satisfy my urges."

"I could help."

"But you're with Alphys!"

"Tori, both of us have done this multiple times. It's totally fine."

"Well, alright."

Undyne aggressively ripped of Toriel's clothes. Toriel gasped as she felt teeth nibble on her nipple. Undyne bit, licked, and sucked Toriel's nipples. Toriel screamed in pleasure and in a little bit of pain. Undyne continued her assault on Toriel's tits as Toriel moaned, groaned, and screamed. Undyne finally stopped. She massaged Toriel's sore tits. 

"That was just the beginning." Undyne whispered into Toriel's ear. She creeped down to Toriel's exposed pussy.

"Wait!", Toriel yelled. "I heard of this position called 69 , where the two partners can pleasure each other at the some time. I want to pleasure you as well." 

Undyne smirked and pushed Toriel onto the bed. She and Toriel configured them selves into 69 position. Undyne started it. She licked with a long and large tongue. Toriel came into her mouth almost immediantly. And it continued like this were Toriel would cum into her mouth, but Undyne refused to cum. After 1 hour, Undyne finally came. Toriel was exhausted and covered in sweat and cum. 

Undyne popped up and said, "Ready for round two?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FUCKING HATE SCHOOL!!!!!


End file.
